


My Sweet Child

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [148]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Underage Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering if you could write a story with 14-year-old Sam seducing John? (Nice, non-abusive John please). Maybe he finds a picture of Mary and tries to replicate her outfit and makeup?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Child

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is underage, just to repeat that, he's 14 but the sex is completely consensual.

**Prompt** : Hello! I was wondering if you could write a story with 14-year-old Sam seducing John? (Nice, non-abusive John please). Maybe he finds a picture of Mary and tries to replicate her outfit and makeup?

 

“Ready to go to school, Sammy?” Dean asked.

Sam looked at John, sitting at the table in their dingy motel room. His head was in his hands and the lines in his face were more pronounced from stress. “I’m feeling kinda nauseous,” Sam lied. “I think I’ll get some rest and go back tomorrow.”   
Dean’s face contorted in concern. “Need me to get some chicken soup or medicine?”

“Nah,” Sam said. “I think after some sleep I’ll be okay.”

Dean ruffled his hair and continued out the door. “Call me if you need anything.”  
“Sure,” Sam replied, distracted. “Bye Dean.”   
“Bye Sammy!” Dean smiled but Sam had stopped paying attention. He barely heard the door close behind Dean, his attention focused primarily on John.

Sam fingered the picture in his pocket. He’d stolen it from John’s wallet and examined every detail of Mary’s face. The next time Dean went to the drug store for food, Sam followed him and slipped some makeup into his pockets. He’d rifled through the thrift store until he found a beautiful blue dress similar to the one in the photo. His dad had been so busy and miserable lately and Sam wanted to cheer him up a little. John obviously missed Mary, so Sam figured the way he could help John the most was to become Mary. Sam had ben putting the plan in place for a few weeks now, ever since he’d had his first wet dream featuring his dad.

He went into the bathroom and slid on the dress. He’d watched videos online how to put on makeup and replicated Mary’s look as best as possible. He didn’t have blonde hair or a wig, but he figured he was close enough.

He stepped out of the bathroom. “Dad.”

John looked up from his research with tired eyes. “Sam? What are you doing?”

“You’re so tense,” Sam murmured. He walked towards John, sashaying his hips. “I thought I could help.”

“Sam, you’re supposed to be in school.”

“I want to help you,” Sam said. He rubbed his hand down his dad’s arm. “I know you miss mom. You’re aching, dad. I just want to help.”

“Oh, Sam.” John stroked his cheek. “You look so much like her. So beautiful.”

“I can take the pain away,” Sam insisted. “I can help you heal. I can be your new Mary.”

“We shouldn’t,” John said. “It’s wrong. I’m you father.”

“I know,” Sam said. “And you’re such a good man. You have the weight of the world on your shoulders.” Sam’s hand traveled to John’s thigh. “Let me take care of you, dad. Let me lift some of the weight.”

John ached to pull his son close and kiss him. It was wrong of any dad to feel this way about his son, but Sam looked like Mary. The pink lips, the kind eyes, and the slender figure. Sam was offering himself to John on a silver platter and he really wanted to take it. “We shouldn’t.”

“You can keep saying that,” Sam murmured. “You can sound like a broken record if you want. Or we can do something together that will make us both feel good.”

“What if I hurt you?” John asked.

“You won’t hurt me,” Sam assured. “I’ve been preparing myself for this. I know how to do it. And if you open me up and use lube, I’ll be fine.”

“I just keep thinking how wrong it is for me to want you,” John sighed.

Sam licked his lips, stained with cheap lipstick. John’s eyes followed the movement and Sam batted his eyelashes. “Well I guess I can take these things off and go to school…if you want.”

Sam watched an internal war go on inside John before he finally stood up from the chair. “If I do something you don’t want, you have to tell me.”

“I will,” Sam agreed. He tilted his face up and accepted the kiss his dad gave him. John’s hands could fit almost around his waist and he lifted Sam up. Sam wrapped his legs around John’s waist and let his dad carry him to the bed. John lay Sam down carefully on his back and then crawled on top of him. John’s hands slid around to the back of the dress and undid the zipper slowly. His mouth stayed on Sam’s lips and neck as he gently pulled the dress off of Sam. He felt especially exposed because he was almost naked while John remained fully clothed. Only his boxers protected him from being totally naked.

John stroked his son’s cheek. “You were so sweet as a child, always looking out for us. You were so little and you were trying to take care of us. Thank you, Sam.”

Sam smiled and allowed his dad to remove his boxers. John stroked his soft skin and bent his head to take one of Sam’s nipples into his mouth. Sam arched his back and groaned. “So reactive,” John commented. “Just like Mary. Oh, Sammy. You look so much like her.” He sucked on Sam’s nipples, alternated between the two and blowing cool air on the bud when his lips pulled off. “Love the way you react to me.”

John mouthed his way down Sam’s chest until he was level with his cock. Sam was big for a 14-year-old and by the time he was done growing, his cock would be even bigger. John slid his mouth around it gently. He hadn’t had a ton of sexual experiences with men, but before he met Mary he had experimented with guys. He remembered a thing or two, judging by Sam’s reaction. “Tell me what you want,” John said.

Sam wiggled, wanting his dad’s mouth back on his cock. But his ass rubbed against the bed and he changed his mine. “I want you to fuck me, Daddy.”

John’s eyes darkened and he claimed his son’s mouth in a kiss. It was fierce and hungry, much hungrier than any kiss Sam had ever had. His hard dick rubbed against John’s stomach. “Please, Daddy,” Sam repeated. “Fuck me.”

“I will,” John promised. “Oh, I will. Do you have lube, Sammy?”

Sam hated the nickname normally, but John said it with affection so Sam figured he could get used to it. “I stole Dean’s,” Sam breathed. “It’s in my duffle.”

John’s warmth left him as he got the lube. He also stripped himself of his clothes and Sam admired his naked figure. John may be old, but he certainly wasn’t in bad shape. It must have been all of the training John required because his muscles were still well-defined. He had dark hair trailing down his chest, his happy trail leading down into curls of public hair around a well-sized cock. Sam couldn’t wait to feel it in his ass.

John smeared lube on his fingers and lowered them to Sam’s hole. “Ever had anything up here, Sam?”

“My—my fingers,” Sam panted. “Nothing else.”

John’s fingers traced Sam’s rim and then pressed inside. Sam moaned and spread his legs for his dad. John took it eagerly, fingering Sam open and making sure to stroke all the good pleasure points inside Sam. He slicked up his own dick and started to press into his son’s tight ass. John moaned; Sam was deliciously snug around his dick. “Fuck, Sammy.”

“Come on, Daddy, fuck me!”

John started to pump his hips inside his son. His cock slid in and out of the virgin asshole and Sam’s cock leaked pre-come. John wanted to lap it up but concentrated on searching for Sam’s prostate. He angled his hips in several different ways before Sam shrieked and his cock throbbed. John smirked and pounded against that sensitive spot until Sam was sobbing.

“Daddy,” Sam pleaded. “Please let me come!”

John rolled his son’s full balls in his hand and danced up his cock. His other hand gripped Sam’s hip hard enough to bruise and increased the pace of his thrusts. John watched different expressions of pleasure flit across his son’s face as his balls slapped against Sam’s hole. “You wanna come, Sammy?” John stroked his thick cock. “You need to orgasm?”  
“Yes,” Sam cried. “Yes!”

“Then do it,” John growled. “Come all over yourself, Sammy.”

Sam howled and spurted come across his chest. “Dad!”

John removed his hand from Sam’s over sensitive dick and grabbed his second hip. He shoved in rapidly until his balls tightened and John’s orgasm pulsed through him. He shuddered through it and collapsed next to his son.

Sam looked sleepy and sated and John tucked the covers around him. It was the best sex he’d had since Mary died. “You okay, Sam?”  
“Yeah, Daddy,” Sam sighed. “’M real good.”

John kissed Sam’s forehead. “I love you, Sam.”

  
“Love you too, Daddy.”  


End file.
